Second Shadow
by Acire Fox
Summary: The post-apocalyptic world proves to be dangerous despite the efforts of AVALANCHE. New as well as old friends and foes join in for another adventure. ****Chapter 6 & 7 up!**** R&R.....'cause I said so.....~_~
1. Omega 6

Author's notes: This has been a joint effort between two insane people. Me and a friend, Shadowdragon. We tried to put this together with some idea of continuity. You can probably tell the difference in writing styles. You can email him at shaddragon@hotmail.com. Flame us if want, but please review.  
  
This is just a teaser. I know that there are no Final Fantasy characters in my creation as of now. Wait until the next installment. I think you will be pleased, for all things will be explained in time. Btw ( ) means thoughts. Remember that.  
  
The Almighty Disclaimer: Not mine. Squaresoft's. All that aren't Squaresoft's are mine (and Shadowdragon's), so don't steal them.   
Teaser:  
  
Certain death followed him as he ran through the hallways of the compound. It had not been abandoned, as two days ago it had been full of people, real people. Now the desolate hallways rang with chaos and destruction as inhuman monsters lay around every corner waiting for their next victim. Dr. Mathews ran for his life. He had seen many of his colleagues and most of his friends slaughtered before his eyes. The people who remained tried to put up a resistance but the beasts were always smarter and stronger. Nothing could stop them from achieving their goal.   
  
(But what was their goal?) He thought. (They must be doing this for a reason. As intelligent beings they cannot be completely vicious indiscriminant killers….) His scientific mind wandered. (But what does it matter? They're going to kill me anyway, but not before I send a message.) The doctor paused as he came to a darkened intersection of the hall. The communications control room was to his right a little ways, but he did not think that he would make it. (That was probably the first room they took.) He became flush to the wall. (Well, if I can't, I can't. I'll just die fighting.) Dr. Mathews slid cautiously towards the corner. (Here goes nothing.) He whipped around it, fists poised to take out the nearest enemy. When there were none, he relaxed. He mentally sighed and pressed forward.   
  
Suddenly he slipped and fell in a sticky liquid substance on the floor. There had been many of these types of patches and smears along his path but he had managed to ignore them. Dr. Mathews shuddered, inspecting his soiled hands. Most of his senses had been automatically turned off as he fled but his sight remained keen. Blood. Smell, taste, touch, and hearing came back as he panicked trying to get away from the sensory overload. He sloshed and wallowed in his comrades' scarlet bodily fluid, sliding and screaming in sheer terror. (This is what happened to those who challenged the creatures. They died like…..) He pulled himself out of the spill and slumped against the wall. (They were torn apart.) He shook his head to clear his mind. He had to go on for the ones that were dead and the ones who were still alive. He calmly stood and walked into the communications control room.  
  
This room was unlike the others. There was no blood….no pieces. It was simply deserted with monitors and machines still running. He grabbed the microphone and pressed the emergency transmission button, praying that the dish was still operative.   
  
"Hello. This is Dr. Wilburn Mathews, head of the Exploratory Research Facility on Mourir Island. We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack! Scenario 'Omega 6' has just taken place. They have infiltrated everything and killed almost everyone. Send assistance, ASAP! Please, we need help!" He stopped, hearing a shuffling sound behind him. He did not turn to face his killer. He put the microphone down. "So, you caught me, huh?"  
  
"Yes," the deep voice rasped. "We had hoped that more of you would try to communicate with the outside, but obviously they knew it was suicide."  
  
"My, how you've grown." The scientist smiled. "We wanted to make you intelligent, strong, and ruthless but we never expected this, 66B."  
  
The demon's lips parted in a sneer, baring his dazzlingly white jagged teeth. "Look doctor, I'm not just another one of your experiments. I have a name, dammit!"   
  
"Ah, yes. Lilith did enjoy naming her specimens. What is your name boy?" Dr. Mathews put his chin in his hand, pretending to think as his stalker growled in rage. (If I'm going out, this bastard's gonna have to sweat for it.) "Was it Barasu?"  
  
"You do know the name of your angel of death! Good."  
  
"Of course. I'm not as stupid as Dr. Mylan. She could never see just how dangerous you little demons were; giving you names, raising you like human children, feeding you, clothing you, loving-"  
  
"Shut up! Miss Lilith was a saint! You scientists were evil! You were the monsters!"  
  
Dr. Mathews turned to face the figure. "Don't you get it? You are not human. Not in the least bit. You are specimens, science experiments, and nothing more than overgrown lab rats! I told the board to get rid of your kind as soon as we were finished, but they were just as naive as Dr. Lilith Mylan! They were fooled by your semblance to humanity. We did our job a little too well, don't you think?"  
  
Barasu screamed in pure blind anger. He lunged at the doctor knocking him to the ground. Barasu grabbed the doctor's arm and effortlessly ripped it from his torso. His fingers bore into the man's supple flesh and tore chunks away from his body, as blood and other bodily fluids stained the floor, splattering against metal.  
  
When Barasu had finished, the control room resembled the other rooms in the facility, bathed in death. He was out of breath and covered in pieces of the former scientist. He stood, bracing himself against the control panel, as he brushed himself off.   
  
A small tinny voice screamed. "Dr. Mathews! Who was that!? Come in!"  
  
Barasu smashed the speaker 


	2. Chapter 1: The Old and the New

The stranger stopped, squinting towards the setting sun. She almost couldn't see the tiny town of Kalm hugging the cost to the northwest. She raised one hand to shield her eyes and snapped her chocobo's reigns with the other. Slowly the white golden bird waddled forward across the grassy plain, warbling softly.   
  
"I know," she said, patting the bird's downy feathers on his head. "I hate this town too." The stranger sighed.  
  
She had been around the world several times with SOLDIER and enjoyed her experiences, but this quiet little town held some of her worst memories. She hated going to Kalm and avoided it whenever possible, but she had to go where the work was. A few days earlier she had received a job offer from a man there. Many ex-SOLDIERs or any Shin-Ra had become wanderers or went home to help rebuild their cities. They seemingly wanted to forget the Shin-Ra and all of the atrocities they committed in the name of patriotism. She was not that fortunate. She could not. All of her family had put their trust in the company, and like the Shin-Ra they were dead. She alone survived, becoming a wandering mercenary.   
  
"Warrk," the chocobo suddenly exclaimed, violently snatching the stranger from her thoughts. They had arrived outside of Kalm.   
  
"Oh," she said, dismounting the bird. She ruffled the feathers on his neck in gratitude. "I think I needed that, Fox." The stranger smiled weakly.   
  
  
A cool breeze rolled off the vast blue sea as seagulls flew gracefully over the boat going to a sleepy fishing town that used to be Junon. Tatsu practiced Tai Chi Quan and Yuffie watched him, yawning from time to time.   
  
"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Yuffie asked, mouth wide open with a yawn. Tatsu simply ignored her and continuing to practice.  
  
"Answer me!" she yelled.  
  
" No…," Tatsu droned.  
  
" No what?"  
  
" No, I do not get tired of it."  
  
" Oh…."  
  
" ….And you should practice too."   
  
" No Way!" She turned and ran off towards the bow of the ship.   
  
Tatsu shook his head. " She will never learn to harness her hidden strength…"   
  
Yuffie went below deck and Tatsu finished his focusing exercises and started his meditation.  
  
"I must clear my mind, become like the wind…" he thought.  
  
One day later….   
  
"Ok Yuffie, this marsh is home to the Midgar Zolom….," Tatsu started.  
  
"Yes, I know," Yuffie said, interrupting him. "Let's just go already!" She trudged through the murky water ahead of him.   
  
"Whatever, but…"  
  
"Hey! I bet you I can kill more Zoloms than you!"  
  
A grin spread across his face. "….You're on."  
  
Later that day….  
  
"I still can't believe you killed 7 Zoloms by yourself," Yuffie huffed, covered in sweat and stagnant water.  
  
"…I did not run…," Tatsu smirked,  
  
"Like I was going to stand there in middle of the marsh!" she said as she continued to chase him.  
  
"We are here…," he stated cryptically.  
  
"Huh? "  
  
Tatsu pointed to the town's sign. "Kalm. We are here…," he repeated coolly.  
  
"Whatever," she said, running into the town. "I've got dibs on the shower!"  
"Ok, Sweety. Just for a little while."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy," the little girl said, wrapping her arms around her father's leg. "I love you."  
  
"Me too, Kiddo. Just behave yourself. I'll be back in a few." He handed her five gil.   
  
She jumped up and down anxiously and in a flash, she disappeared into the store.   
  
With that the man walked off. (She'll be fine.)  
  
The tiny girl ran into the store, brimming with excitement. Her father had never let her go into the store alone before. He was always watching over her like a hawk, when he was there. He was always away on business, saving the planet and all, but Marlene didn't mind. He loved her and did the best he could for her as she was constantly reminded. He was her hero, and in honor of his first year anniversary of saving the planet, she wanted to surprise him…but with what? She had tried to bake a cake, but only succeeded in soiling Elmyra's kitchen. She wanted to buy him a really nice gift but with only five gil, her choices were limited. Marlene sighed and resigned herself to looking around Kalm's general store for a suitable present. There were jars, boxes, baskets, and bottles of all sizes, shapes and colors on the various tables in the shop. She stared wide-eyed at the exotic fruits, vegetables, and various other items displayed on the counter. Even the owner, himself was amusing with his jolly, old face smiling down at her.   
  
"What'll you have today, miss lady?" he asked leaning over the counter.  
  
She slowly approached him. "My name's Marlene," she said timidly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Marlene. I was just wonderin' what would you like?"  
  
Marlene was a little apprehensive about speaking to strangers, especially men. And she knew shopkeepers were not to be trusted. She had seen her father, on more than one occasion, loudly and sometimes violently haggle with storeowners. "Um…I just want….a present for my daddy." She cautiously laid the five gil on the counter above her head.  
  
The man's smile broadened. "Oh," he said knowingly. "I have just the thing." Reaching behind the dark wooden counter, he pulled out a box about the size of his large hairy hand. Inside were bright colored packets covered in large pictures of flowers. He nodded.  
  
"What are those sir?" she nervously whispered.  
  
"These," he said handing one of the packets to the little girl. "are flower seeds-all kinds."  
  
Her face brightened. Ever since she had met the 'Flower Lady,' she knew that Aeris was someone special. Every time that she saw her she felt the serenity that surrounded her. She wanted to be like that when she grew up. "Yeah! "I'll take them!"   
  
"Here you are." He presented her with the box and her change, two gil. "Thank you, Miss. Come again!"   
  
Marlene bounced happily towards the door and suddenly stopped. She turned around on her heels and slyly asked, "Do I have enough for a piece of candy?"  
  
"You sure do!"  
  
"Yea!" Marlene ran back to the counter and set her purchase down. Darting across the room to the tallest cabinet, she reached for a large jar of oversized lollypops. She strained and stretched to get at the jar, but to no avail.   
  
A graceful hand appeared over her head and twisted the top off of the jar.   
  
Marlene froze.   
  
The delicate, finely tanned hand reached in and pulled out an ocean blue sucker and replaced the lid.   
  
She knew that it could not be the hand of the storeowner. And as far as she knew, there was no one else there. Curiosity made her turn to meet the owner of the hand.   
  
The woman was taller and a bit older than Tifa. She had light brown skin and eyes with reddish brown hair, short and spiky in the front and long with a ponytail in the back. She was beautiful but not weak and demure in the least. She had two daggers strapped to her belt-a true warrior woman. Her clothes were fashionable, yet prepared her for battle; a black cloth tank top, a deep crimson leather jacket and matching pants.   
  
Kneeling she smiled at the girl. "Here you go, Hon. It's Ultra-Berry blue….like your eyes." She handed Marlene the lollypop.   
  
"Thank you, Ma-am."  
  
Just as the woman started to reply, Marlene looked up behind her to see her father, Barret, scowling and looking at the woman in disgust. "What the hell do ya think your doin' with my kid,……Shin-Ra?" his voice boomed with a controlled rage.   
  
The woman whirled around one hand on her weapon and the other on the back of her neck. "I was just helping her, sir." The woman's voice held back a bit of aggrivation. "No harm done."  
  
"Look, we don't need no help from no Shin-Ra! Your people have cause enough problems as it is. So, why don't you just crawl back into whatever hellhole you were livin' in and stay your ass there."  
  
The woman's free hand dropped down over her other dagger, revealing a tattoo of the Shin-Ra logo on the back of her neck. "Shin-Ra's dead now and even if it wasn't you have no right to judge me! I didn't hurt her did I? 'Cause I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"Well then," he said with an unpleasant grin. "Look at what we have here! A goody-fuckin'-two-shoes- Shin-Ra! Gonna save the world one lollypop at a time? Shit! I don't think so."  
  
"I don't have time to stand around listening to you curse like a drunken sailor in front of your child. I'm gone." The woman turned to leave.  
  
"Damn, and a pacifist, too?" He laughed. "Or are you a coward?"  
  
The stranger turned and raised a finger to say something but thought the better of it and left.  
  
Barret finally stopped laughing. (Bitch.) 


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Tifa smiled as she arranged the flowers on Elmyra's dining room table, happy to be seeing her friends again. She began humming to herself, finishing the flowers and moving on to set up the lace placemats. Since Meteor, AVALANCHE had disbanded and went back to their homes to lead their separate lives. Some still kept in touch through the PHS and through letters, but it was never the same. After spending day in and day out with a group of people, talking and sharing their innermost thoughts, an occasional email was not enough. Tifa missed Barret and Cid for their constant wise cracks and Red and Vincent for their wisdom, and Yuffie and Cait Sith for being there when you needed them the most. She missed them all and could hardly wait to see them all again and to tell them the good news at the first, of what was to be the annual AVALANCHE reunions.  
Cloud paced back and forth in front of the door anxious to get this over with. He had never been good at waiting and since Sephiroth's hold over him had broken, he had returned to his old impulsive, impatient self. He, like Tifa, had not seen his old comrades since right after Meteor and arranged this get together for that purpose. Cloud and Tifa were the only members to see each other on a semi-daily basis in and around the town of Mideel as they helped rebuild. They had many memories in that town and decided to stay there. They were alone in the new world and needed each other. The childhood friends could not leave one another and just yesterday Cloud told Tifa just that…........   
"Tifa, I would not be here without you. You are my world." He got down on one knee in front of a beet red Tifa and took her hand. " When I promised you that I would come in your time of need back in Nibleheim, I never imagined where we would be today. I never knew that my blind ambition and stupidity would almost destroy the world."  
  
"No, Cloud. Don't blame yourself," Tifa interrupted.  
  
"Please, let me finish. When I agreed to come along with AVALANCHE after the Sector One reactor bombing, I thought that I was coming to save you. When I met Aeris, I devoted myself to keeping her safe and when she died, I swore my revenge on Sephiroth. Throughout our journey, I kept telling myself that I was doing this because of revenge for Aeris, my mother, the townspeople of Nibelheim, Zack, and the innocent people he killed along the way. And then I was told that I was there because he was controlling me. After the Northern Crater, I was so confused. I tried to sort things out but after all of the lies I told myself, I couldn't, but you sorted through the mess I created. I never imagined how in my zeal for perfection, I could almost lose everything that was truly important to me. When I did not even know who I was you knew and believed in me. Tifa, you didn't need me…..I needed you. You saved me and now I can't live without you, so would you please be my wife? I need to be made whole again." He slipped the ring on her trembling finger. "Tifa Lockheart, I love you."  
  
…Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Well," he said scratching his head, reaching for the knob. "Here goes nothing."   
The phone rang grabbing Elmyra's attention away from the soup on the stove. She answered it. "Hello." The deep voice on the other end began to chatter loudly. Her face fell and her eyes went wide. She put her hand over the receiver and yelled into the dinning room, "Cloud, phone!"  
  
He entered the room with a puzzled expression. "Is it Reeve?"  
  
Elmyra nodded. "It sounds bad." She handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello, Reeve. How's it been?" Cloud asked, cheerfully. He already knew the answer.  
  
"Not good. We have an emergency."   
"Ok people," Cloud said, reentering the dinning room.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?" Barret asked.  
  
"It was Reeve. He said that he was sorry that he couldn't make it but something's going on in Midgar."   
  
"What, Cloud?" Tifa said, rushing up to him. "You seem worried."  
  
"There is a Mako Reactor still in operation near the Northern Crater and-"  
  
"So…its just one reactor," Yuffie interjected.  
  
"Let's blow the damn thing up," exclaimed Barret, slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Easier said than done."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Reeve sent in another team and they were not successful."   
  
"So, I would assume that they were killed?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well if it isn't our resident vampire…."Cid laughed as he lit a fresh cigarette.  
  
Vincent slashed at Cid's face with his claw.  
  
Cid jumped out of the way taunting him. "Ha. Missed."  
  
"Did I?" Vincent said with a smile.  
  
The cigarette fell in two. "What the--"  
  
"I abhor being called a vampire," Vincent retorted.  
  
"Cut it out, you two. We have a situation on our hands," Cloud stated.  
  
"What troubles you, Cloud?" Red asked.  
  
"As I was saying, there is still another Mako reactor functioning…."  
  
Barret was losing his patience. "And as I said, just blow the damn thing up!"  
  
"Let Cloud finish, Barret," Tifa said coolly.  
  
"Thank you, Dear. Remember that other team, well they have not made contact back with Midgar in over forty-eight hours. And we don't know for sure but a friend of mine named Guill Parker was the leader of the first mission. I doubt if he's dead. He's a very resourceful person."  
  
"So there might be survivors?"  
  
"If there are, they would probably be in such bad shape that we might not be able to get them back to a hospital, in time. I mean, if they have not made contact in over two days…" His voice trailed off.  
  
"So after we blow up the damn thing, we gotta save some po-ass, Shin-Ra?" Barret roared.  
  
"Yes, we may-"  
  
"Fuck that! I ain't savin' no damn Shin-Ra!"  
  
"It is a possibility that we may have to keep in mind but please don't over react," Red said trying to calm the large man down.  
  
"I don't care if it is just a fuckin' possibility. I ain't gonna forgive them for what they did in Sector Seven. This is supposed to be an AVALANCHE reunion right? Then where'n the hell is Biggs, Wedge, or Jessie, huh? Like I said I ain't carrying not one damn Shin-Ra out of-"   
  
Tifa slammed her fists on the table and everyone's attention was turned to her as she sat there glaring at Barret. She began to speak but Cloud cut her off.  
  
"I think that you have made your point, Barret."  
  
"Where's Cait Sith?" Yuffie asked relieving the tension.  
  
"That's another problem. He won't be coming with us so we need to find a replacement."  
  
"Ok," Yuffie exclaimed enthusiastically. "I know the perfect guy!"  
  
"Um…that will be alright. We can find someone on our own, Yuf." But before Tifa could finish she was out of the door.  
  
Cloud put his head in his hands. "Vincent would you please take care of finding someone. No offense, you guys, but I think that I could do without another person like Yuffie."  
  
And for once, all of AVALANCHE agreed. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Reflection of a Stranger

The stranger sat at the bar, looming over her drink, head in her hands. Today had not been a successful day. Not only did a disgruntled local chase her out of Kalm's general store but her job had not come through. Her benefactor was in her opinion "a total ass." He had called her all of the way from the marshes, where she had been trying to exterminate the Midgar Zolom, to Kalm, only to have him change his mind. (Doesn't he know that once you take out a hit that you can't take it back?) She sighed. None of her jobs had been truly satisfying since the break up of Shin-Ra Inc. She was a First class SOLDIER after all. There was very little she had not done already but there had to be something fulfilling out there.  
  
(It's not like I have anywhere else to go.) The stranger sighed again, taking another sip of scotch. Her home in Midgar was gone. Mideel was still being rebuilt along with Corel. Costa del Sol, Junon, Icicle Inn, and Rocket Town were over crowded and could not support anyone else. Since the Sephiroth story had been made public, Nibleheim was at the center of controversy. Bone Village and Fort Condor were simple research facilities and few people were ever let in. After the fall of Shin-Ra, Wutai exiled itself from the rest of the world with the pride and arrogance it had from the years before Shin-Ra became a household name. So here she was in Kalm with little money, nowhere to stay, and no job. The only thing she could think to do was to go back to the marshes and kill the whole nest of Zoloms. At that thought, she laughed.  
Vincent Valentine walked through the door of the Kalm Keg, a smoky stale bar in the seediest section of town. Business was slow; stagnant like the air inside but it was still making money due to the large bills the regulars would create. This was the perfect place to find an old, washed up warrior looking to go out in a blaze of glory. Vincent had frequented places such as this in his adventures as a Turk but according to his memories they were usually hubs of information and contained more than five people, including the barkeep. He mentally shrugged. (In a sleepy town like Kalm, people probably got drunk in the comfort of their homes.) He quickly scanned the room for his target. (Someone with a formidable presence, a weapon, and who is not completely wasted.) That narrowed his choice down to two, again, including the bartender. Vincent's deep red eyes narrowed with determination as he began to approach the female sitting at the bar. She was stooped over her drink in thought and upon closer inspection had a Shin-Ra tattoo on the back of her neck. (Not bad) he thought, reaching for his gun. (Shin-Ra instills discipline in its soldiers. She should be easy to get along with.) He pressed the weapon in the small of her back.  
  
"Don't move, Miss," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Catching the ex-Turk off guard, the woman grabbed the gun, pointing it upward and swiveled around in her chair.   
  
As a reflex, Vincent hurled his clenched metal claw at her face.   
  
She caught it barehanded. She smiled and her eyes laughed mockingly. "Don't move, Sir."  
  
"Good," he simply commented as his body relaxed, relinquishing his Death Penalty to her.  
  
She set it behind her, leaning back over her drink. "What in the hell do you want?"  
  
He sat down on a stool beside her. "I would like to know your name first."  
  
"The name's Amé Phoenix." She picked up her glass with her hand, the one used to stop the claw and winced in pain. "And no, you're not my type."  
  
Hidden beneath his collar, a smile spread across Vincent's lips. "My name is Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk and I---" The smile vanished. "Did you say Phoenix? As in the names of Rhea and Greyson Phoenix?"  
  
Amé turned to him and stared, shocked. "They were my parents." Her voice was calm.  
  
When she did not follow up, Vincent took the initiative. "I knew and worked with your mother. She was the best I had ever seen. Your father was a great General as well."  
  
"Yeah." She turned back to the bar. The shock faded.  
  
"I was not with her during the Kalm Massacre." He paused, waiting for a reaction but when there was none, he continued. "I can imagine that she fought valiantly against the terrorists. Being the first female Turk, she---"   
  
"Look, Valentine. I know all about how she fought and died here, and if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. Wasn't there something that you wanted to say anyway?" Her eyes now peered at him lazily from her expressionless face.  
  
He nodded. (It is obviously a touchy subject.) "I have a business proposition for you, Miss Phoenix."  
  
"Call me Amé."  
  
"Yes," he uttered slowly in agreement. "A few of my comrades and I are planning an expedition to Mourir Island, and we are in need of another adventurer."   
  
She took a sip from her uninjured hand. "You know that island's uninhabited and just crawling with vicious creatures."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why in the world go there?"  
  
"I cannot say at this time other than for a search and rescue mission."  
  
"What are you paying?"  
  
"Ten-thousand gil."  
  
"Nope. No can do." She got up to leave.  
  
"Wait! Why not?"  
  
"First," she said, counting off on her fingers. "I don't do search and rescue. Second, even if I did that's some sad-assed money. And third, there's something you're not telling me."  
  
"Typical arrogant SOLDIER. First class, if I'm not mistaken?"  
  
"How'n the hell?"  
  
"The tattoo on the base of your neck. It was a fad at the end of the Wutai War to get a tattoo if you were inducted. You seem to have been a high-ranking official due to the small golden sword underneath. It is quite a work of art."  
  
"Well," she said impressed with the man's excellent eye for detail. "I was a Weapons Master for five years."  
  
"With credentials such as those, I may be able to convince my comrades to an increase in salary if you would agree to speaking with them at 102 Central Square, the second house past the inn."  
  
"Sure. A little talk won't hurt. I've got nothing better to do." She handed him his weapon.  
  
"Thank you," he said, bowing slightly. "I expect to see you there at ten sharp. I will put in a good word for you until then. Goodbye." He walked off, placing his gun in its holster.  
  
"See ya, Valentine."  
  
"Call me Vincent."   
  
Authors note: Amé is pronounced "Ah may." And I found out how to spell it with the accent. A cookie for me! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Watcher and the Watched

A man watched someone leave the bar with a red cape glittering in the streetlights, flapping in the brisk wind. With a quick graceful gait, the caped one walked to the inn and stopped inside the doorway. His head tilted up towards the man in the window with his red eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. Suddenly, the cloaked one's eyes became tiny slits, like two horizontal scars burrowing through the man until he had to look away. Even with his eyes closed, he could still feel the caped figure's intense eyes staring, searching inside of him. His judging scarlet orbs were the things nightmares were made of. The spectator shuddered. It was almost as if the man in the crimson cloak and matching eyes could see him, but that was impossible. Satisfied with himself, Vincent quietly walked into the inn. The man at the window turned back to the street, opening his eyes again. (That man knew something.) His own matching blood red irises darted through the streets of Kalm searching for the man in the cape but they came up empty. (His eyes were just like mine and he….…sensed me.)  
  
The man's attention was then turned to another figure leaving the bar. This time it was a female who walked slowly, putting on a long black coat to shield her from the unrelenting winds. She seemed familiar with a proud, fierce posture about her with a hint of sexuality. She did not notice her admirer but began to wander towards the chocobo paddocks on the outskirts of town. He watched her from behind, even after she was no longer bathed in streetlights, with a faint red glow in his eyes and a smirk on his face. (Yes,) he thought. (Very familiar.)  
  
"Tatsu, what are you doing here in the dark?" a high-pitched nasal voice called from behind him.  
  
He grimaced. The glow abated. "Just thinking, Yuffie." He turned to the young ninja as she tried to light the oil lamp on the stand near the door. "I prefer it this way."  
  
"Sometimes you worry me, sitting alone in the dark thinking. You wouldn't even come into town to rest. Why not?"  
  
"I'd rather sleep under the stars. It helps me to----"  
  
"Think," Yuffie finished blandly. "What do you gotta think about now?"  
  
Tatsu simply stared at her. They had grown up together and she still did not understand him. He sighed, turning back towards the night. "The best warrior is on constant vigil, pondering the enemy's next plan of action."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Don't you ever have fun or do you sit around ponderin' all day since I left?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Yuffie yanked playfully on his long, black ponytail. "Glad I came back for ya, huh?"  
  
Again, Tatsu was silent. He brushed his long bangs out of his face dismissing the persistent girl.  
  
She ignored him and pressed further. "Would you have rather me leave you to 'search for your inner warrior' on Da Chao? Maybe listen to Godo lecture you some more on what things were like for him back in the Stone Age?"  
  
Tatsu sighed. "I was able to teach you many martial arts techniques but I could never teach you when to shut up." His voice was monotone but not cold. "Silence is a virtue." He pulled away from her and extinguished the lamp. "Goodnight, Yuffie."  
  
"Geez," she said, stomping over towards the door. "If you wanted to be alone with your thoughts, why didn't you just say so?" She left.  
  
(Finally,) Tatsu thought, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a finely tanned muscular chest. He was tall, well built and quite handsome save the long vertical scar over his left eye. He took off his pants and folded his clothing, placing them on a chair near his bed. In nothing but his boxers, he sat on the floor, crossing his legs and began to meditate, facing the window and the stars above.   
  
After a few moments of stillness and silence, Tatsu's arms suddenly sprang to life performing moves he had been practicing since he was two years old. His limbs thrust forward aggressively, swirled around gracefully, and moved with such fluid precision, they seemed as if they were dancing with one another. Every small gesture had a meaning and moved to a hidden rhythm only he heard. At times his hands were only a blur as they struck down another enemy of the mind. Then as suddenly as he began, it was over as his hands slowly lowered to his lap, and he exhaled, releasing tension.  
  
A giggle rose behind Tatsu.  
  
He turned sharply. "YUFFIE, I THOUGHT I SAID---"  
  
The door slammed. 


	6. Chapter 5: No, We'll Call You

"Elmyra, that was a great breakfast. Don't you think so, Cloud?" Tifa said taking his plate.  
  
"Yes, thanks. I know that you didn't have to this." Cloud said, rising to assist her.  
  
"No problem. I enjoy having a house full of people. But the real saint is Mary. She let us use the house and even provided the food." Elmyra disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Cid asked, lighting up his after breakfast cigarette. "We should thank her personally."  
  
  
  
"She went to Icicle Inn to visit her family. She insisted that you all have the house to yourselves. You saved the world and she wanted to help. We are all indebted to you guys," Elmyra called from within the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The group was silent. Despite the celebrity that came from saving the world from Sephiroth and Meteor, AVALANCHE refused to consider themselves special. They did what they had to do; what anyone would have done in their situation. "There's no gettin' offa this train we're on……."  
  
"So," Barret said. "Where's Yuffie and her 'little man.'"  
  
"I thought they were staying here," Cloud noted, taking his dishes to Elmyra and Tifa. "Maybe they went out for breakfast."  
  
Cid's smoke-filled lips curled into a smile. "Wanted to be alone?"  
  
"Probably not," said Red, placing his paws on the table and resting his head upon them. "They seem to have more of a brother/sister type relationship and---"  
  
"You saw them?" Cid said, sitting up to lean across the table questioningly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, what is he like?" Barret asked, leaning towards the beast as well.  
  
"Why don't you ask me?" Tatsu entered the rear door, nearest the gossips, with Yuffie tagging along behind.  
  
"Why in the heck do you walk so fast?" Yuffie wheezed, trying to catch her breath. "Geez. Slow down, next time!"  
  
Cid stood. "Yeah, we got some questions, but first let us get some of the formalities out of the way." He extended his hand. "I'm Cid Highwind, the best damn pilot in the world. And you are?"  
  
"I am Tatsu Kisaragi of Wutai." He took the older man's hand and shook it quickly and firmly.  
  
"This is AVALANCHE," Cid said, continuing to hold the young man's hand as a friendly gesture. "Pleased to mee'cha, Son."  
  
Upon hearing the pilot's last word, Tatsu's eyes flashed red, and his already strong grip tightened like a vise on the older man's hand, cutting off circulation, popping his joints.  
  
"Dammit," Cid yelled, jerking away his hand in pain. "The kid's got a firm handshake." He laughed weakly.  
  
Subsequently as each member of AVALANCHE approached Tatsu to greet him, few actually shook his hand and the brave one's who dared were careful to let go as soon as he did. Satisfied with their greeting, Cloud, who had returned from the kitchen with Tifa, began the meeting.  
  
"Alright, people. I got a chance to look at the maps and schematics Reeve sent us, and the reactor is a lot more complicated than we thought. We might have some trouble with it," he said from his seated position at the edge of the table.  
  
  
  
"Well, he built the thing. He should be able to tell us how turn it off," Barret stated.  
  
"Well, he is supposed to be sending someone from Midgar to assist us. I have no idea who though."  
  
"Some scientist, I suppose, " mumbled Vincent.   
  
"Yeah," interjected Yuffie. "We all know what they are like, and I bet he can't fight worth a curse!"   
  
Cloud shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Excuse me," Vincent interrupted, "but why don't we wait until Amé gets here. She should know her way around a reactor pretty well. She's an ex-SOLDIER, first class."  
  
"Like we haven't heard that one before," Cid said, putting out his cigarette to the tune of a few sparse giggles and muffled laughter.  
  
"I told her to be here at ten."  
  
Cloud checked the clock on the wall to his left. "She's got about eight more minutes. We'll wait."  
  
"Hello, people," Yuffie interjected. "Who is this girl you all are talking about?"  
  
"Just another person to fill in for Cait Sith---I mean Reeve." (I need to stop calling him that.)  
  
"Oh so you all don't trust my judgment? You all think that I'd bring a bum in here and say that he taught me everything I know!"  
  
  
  
All of AVALANCHE, including Tatsu was silent. As he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, he deadpanned, "Good one, Yuffie."  
  
She grumbled a reply as someone knocked at the door. Cloud answered to find Amé leaning against the doorframe smiling. "Hello, sir. Now, you are my type." She extended her hand. "My name is Amé Phoenix. Vincent has probably told you a lot about me." He greeted her and led her into the room.  
  
As the young woman came into view, Barret and Tatsu stood up bristling with the same emotion-anger.   
  
"What the hell are you doin' here Shin-Ra?" Barret said, patting his gun arm menacingly.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know as well," Tatsu agreed darkly, folding his arms in front of his already swelled chest.  
  
"Hey, boys. I don't want any trouble. I came here to work." She held up her hands submissively. Suddenly, she glared fiercely at Tatsu as if just acknowledging his presence. "But for you, I'd make an exception." Without taking her eyes off of him, she took out her daggers displaying them like an x-shaped shield. Then with a flick of her wrists undetectable to the eye they grew into a pair of two-foot long short swords. She smiled with excitement. "Rematch?"   
  
"Gladly." He cracked his knuckles and assumed his fighting stance.  
  
"Wait a minute," Tifa yelled not distracting the fighters in the least. "You two know each other?"  
  
"Yes," they said in unison still not taking their eyes off of one another.  
  
"We know just enough to hate each other," said Amé, beginning to circle the table.  
  
Tatsu followed suit.  
  
Sensing the tension and the potential for total destruction rise, Vincent grabbed Amé and Yuffie tried to calm Tatsu. Cid and Barret grumbled curses under their breath as Cloud, Tifa, and Red stood confused. After a minute or so, the fight was averted and both participants were seated in respective corners, weapons sheathed.   
  
Finally, Cloud spoke up. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Earlier Tatsu and Amé could not keep their eyes off of one another but now they were loathe to look at each other.  
  
"Sorry for that," Amé said, looking at Cloud with a guilty expression. "I got a bit carried away."  
  
"Yes," Tatsu agreed, staring at the wall. "I assure you. This will not happen again."  
  
"I'm a professional. I can control myself better than that."  
  
"I agree," Tatsu said through clenched teeth. "I should have exhibited more self-control. I promise you all that our personal problems will not affect our ability to work. Will they Amé ?" He forced himself to look at her and smile.  
  
"Fine, Tatsu. I'll do it but as soon as this is over, your ass is grass."  
  
The smile faded into indifference. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
Cloud sighed shaking his head. (This is going to be a long day.) He began to introduce everyone, nodding to each person, beginning with Tifa on his right. "This is Tifa Lockheart."   
  
Tifa grinned and waved politely.   
  
"And I see that you already know Barret to her right."   
  
He eyed Amé suspiciously.   
  
"Next to him is Nanaki or Red as we often call him," Cloud continued. "Yuffie Kisaragi's at the other end with Tatsu. Cid Highwind is a pilot and the resident chain smoker. You already know Vincent and I'm Cloud Strife."  
  
"The leader of AVALANCHE," Tifa interjected.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Amé said nodding. She turned to Cloud. "Sorry to start asking questions right off of the bat, but weren't you in SOLDIER? You're certainly built like it-I mean I think that I know you from somewhere, before."   
  
He paused, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say. "I…..was not in SOLDIER, but I have been treated with Mako, if that is what you were saying."  
  
"Sorry to pry. I was hoping that you knew what happened to any of the other first classers. Since Sephiroth's reappearance, things have been a little hectic."  
  
(Obviously she has not heard about what terrible things Hojo had done to them. She doesn't know that all of her comrades and friends were dead…..killed by one of their own.) Cloud sighed. "Yep. Things have been quite confusing lately."  
  
"Cloud would you please explain to them exactly what we will be doing on the island. I'm sure that they are very curious," said Red, trying to dispel the somber mood descending over them.  
  
(He's right. They'll be more time for that later.) "Alright, everyone. A few days ago, the SRTN or Shin-Ra Radio Telescopic Network picked up an emergency message from their secret base on Mourir Island. Like all of the transmissions to and from the base, only six people had access to the tapes: President Shin-Ra, Vice President Rufus, Scarlet, Heidegger, Professor Hojo, and Reeve. Thanks to the latter, we have received word that not only is this the location of the last remaining Mako reactor but that shortly after the first anniversary of the Northern Crater incident, it was attacked. A group of people or things has made their way to the island and killed off the Shin-Ra personnel. Reeve, the last surviving member of the Shin-Ra hierarchy, sent another team as soon as they got the transmission but they have yet to contact the base. Now, he has hired us to rescue the survivors, destroy the intruders, and shut down the reactor."   
  
"Piece of cake," Amé said smiling. "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Good. I can't wait. Finally, a challenge."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "We can only hope it will be that easy."  
  
"Not easy," Amé continued with her toothy smile. "Fun."  
  
Tatsu sighed loudly, obviously disgusted with Ame's chipper attitude.  
  
Barret sighed as well, but followed his vocalization with a statement. "So, now that everyone's here let's vote on which one of these fools to take with us."  
  
"Hey," Amé said, rising from her seat next to Cloud. "Can't I tell you a little about myself, before you all make a decision?"  
  
"Sure," Cloud said. "Why don't we ask both of you a few questions?"  
  
"Fine," Tatsu grunted, evidently not fine with the intrusion on his privacy. "I'll answer the questions, if Amé does."  
  
She sat down. "Fine by me. My life is an open book and you all are welcome to read."  
  
"It's not the Bible, Amé," Tatsu mumbled.  
  
"And neither is yours."  
  
"Ok, people! Calm down," Cid yelled. "What's your problem anyway?"  
  
"Must I, Tatsu?"   
  
Tatsu nodded.  
  
Amé sighed. "Fine. Here's the deal on me and Tatsu. As you all already know, I was in SOLDIER, a Weapons Master to be exact. I had mastered all types of weapons and taught the newbies how to use them. I had moved up to the rank of commander and was assigned to take down the Wutain terrorist group, the Knights of Da Chao, which he was apart of. Of course I got'em…….all except him, the jerk."  
  
Tatsu grinned smugly. "She's still angry about that to this day. I was the one that got away."  
  
Amé rolled her eyes. "Enough about that. What else do you guys want to know?"  
  
Tifa spoke. "What makes you all qualified to do this? What special skills do you have?"  
  
"Well," Amé continued. "I am great with any weapon there is. I was in the Wutai War and was promoted to SOLDIER for my excellent performance. I was the leader of the group sent to hunt the Knights of Da Chao. I was sent to Nibleheim to retrieve the huge material and to several other places but I was officially stationed in Midgar. But since the Shin-Ra is gone I've been doing a little mercenary work. And that's about it. Tatsu?"  
  
He sighed heavily as he began his story. "I was trained under Godo Kisaragi of Wutai for many years before I became a part of the Knights. I was never officially a member but I did sympathize with their cause. I am a martial arts master and I trained Yuffie and a few other people when I was not working with the Knights After they………disbanded I became a mercenary as well."  
  
"Done already?" Amé asked mockingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No wonder you're so damn boring."  
  
"Anything else?" Tatsu asked irritated with the interrogation and Amé's constant harassment.  
  
"What was your home life like?" Red asked. "And is there anything important that we should know, good or bad, to influence our decision?"  
  
"I refuse to answer about my family. That is my business, and no. I have no weaknesses," Tatsu harshly stated.  
  
Amé shrugged. "Ok, fine. My parents were General Greyson and Turk, Rhea Phoenix. I have no weaknesses either, but I hate using materia. I hate it with a passion!"  
  
"Perhaps because you don't know how to use it properly?" Tatsu suggested.   
  
"I was in SOLDIER, wasn't I?"  
  
"And that means what, exactly?" His voice was oozing with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't start with me!"  
  
"Would you two please calm down? I think we are ready to make our decision." It was Cloud. "Can you please step out side for a minute while we discuss things?"  
  
"Sure," Amé said rising and going to the door.  
  
Tatsu followed her in silence.  
  
They left.  
  
"Damn. They sure know how to get along well," Cid said, shaking his head. "They fight like they're married or something."  
  
  
  
Laughter spread across the room like wildfire, even igniting Vincent and Red's stoic demeanors.  
  
Yuffie suddenly stopped laughing. "But that would never happen, right?"  
  
AVALANCHE continued roaring in laughter.  
  
"C'mon. I am right, aren't I?" 


	7. Chapter 6: A LoveHate Relationship

The All-powerful Disclaimer (Because I still do not want to get sued.): The world is square and soft therefore Squaresoft owns it. Tatsu and Amé and anybody else who does not belong to Squaresoft, is mine and you can't have them! (I don't know why anyone would want them anyhow…..)   
  
Now that I've gotten that out of my system…….back to business as usual.  
  
-Acire Fox, that crazy author-lady  
  
Amé plopped down on a bench in the center of Kalm's town square, resting her legs across it. She grinned smugly at Tatsu, as he came to the bench unable to sit.  
  
He nonchalantly sat on the arm of it, leaning back, folding his arms across his chest. His typical black and white Wutain clothes fitting comfortably over his muscular frame. Upon first glance one would have thought him intimidating at a height of six feet one inch and a weight of nearly three hundred pounds, mostly muscle.  
  
She snuggled down onto the seat, placing her arms behind her head. "So," she said, beaming up at Tatsu. "What are you going to do when you don't get the job?"  
  
"What makes you so sure that you are going to be hired?" he asked, scowling at her as she lounged, the thin line of his scar clearly visible in the noon day sun.   
  
Amé raised her finely-crafted eyebrows at the foreboding young man. "I just have a hunch and besides I have credible experience with such things."  
  
"And I do not?"  
  
She scoffed. "I don't think that a loose bond with a podunk terrorist group qualifies as experience. I mean, Shin-Ra did bring down the Knights of Da Chao."   
  
"All of them except for me," he growled. "And I have done other things since the Knights."  
  
"Like what?" Amé inquired, sitting up, inclining an ear.  
  
Tatsu turned away. "That is none of your business."  
  
"But I think that your supposed employers should know what you have done, what makes you better than me." She laughed.  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"Cold, my friend. Very cold," she said, lying back down.   
  
"I can say what ever I wish. We are even, remember. I sent you those wristlets with that materia in them." He grabbed her wrist and pushed back the sleeve of her jacket to reveal a beautifully crafted golden wristlet. "And I see that you still wear them."  
  
Amé snatched her arm back. "Yeah. They come in handy at times. So how did you get back to Wutai?"  
  
"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Tatsu muttered darkly.  
  
"Speaking of kill," Amé said, rising again. "You owe me a rematch."  
  
"Not now, Amé. We are supposed to be waiting--"  
  
"C'mon. Are you scared or something?" She drew her weapons and twirled them on the tips of her fingers. "Chicken!"  
  
"Do not provoke me, woman," Tatsu snapped.  
  
"Are you afraid of losing to a female? A woman?"  
  
  
  
"I am afraid of nothing, but--"  
  
"But what? Fight me!"  
  
"No, Amé," Tatsu said , rising. "I will not parade my skills boastfully in front of these strangers."  
  
"Or is it you don't have any skills at all?"  
  
"You have seen me in battle. You know what I am capable of. I will not make a fool of you in front of them." Tatsu walked back towards Mary's quaint home.  
  
  
  
Amé followed and jumped in front of him, pointing her knives at his chest. "You're not going anywhere until you fight me!"  
  
He pushed past her, continuing on his way, but she stopped him by jumping ahead of him again, extending her daggers.  
  
"I challenge you--officially challenge you to a duel. A grudge match of sorts if you will."  
  
Tatsu was silent, pondering his situation. Amé was stubborn and obviously spoiled in her youth. He saw no point in refusing her any further. He knew that she would get her way sooner or later.  
  
Amé grinned. "I see that I have sparked your interest."  
  
"If you will stop that incessant banter, I shall accept."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "So, we aren't a coward after all? Took you long enough."  
  
He simply glared at her. "Same rules as before?"  
  
"Of course. No magic, no outside help, no guns or other, quote 'dishonorable weapons' end quote."  
  
Tatsu unsheathed the serpent sword from on his back, assuming fighting stance. "The last rule was more for you than for me." His jagged, silvery blade flashed in the sunlight and he tightly gripped the hilt with an ornate serpent winded around it. Its snarling, venomous head rested on the cross piece. Displaying this intimidating sword in front of him, he welcomed Amé's impending advance, waving her on.  
  
Her smile grew wider, and she moved into her own stance, oozing with pleasure. "You're just sour that my gun is bigger than yours," Amé said, winking.   
  
Tatsu was slightly puzzled. "A gun? I do not carry a…..," He stopped and snorted in frustration. "Very amusing, Amé. Your adolescent humor--"  
  
Tatsu was cut off by Amé, who rushed at him, slashing at him with her daggers. "Enough talk."  
  
He side stepped her advance. "Good, but not good enough."  
  
  
  
And with that the battle began.  
  
"Alright guys," Cloud said, as soon their laughter had subsided. "Let's take a vote."  
  
"Let's weigh the pros and cons first," Tifa suggested. "We need to make sure that no personal business gets in the way of making sound judgments." She glanced at Barret who shifted uncomfortably in her gaze.  
  
Cloud squeezed her hand underneath the table. "I think she's right. Let's see. Let's start with Tatsu's pros."  
  
"He's a martial arts master," Yuffie said.  
  
"He's probably strong," Barret added.  
  
Red continued. "And a proficient materia user."  
  
"But he's a thief," said Tifa.  
  
"And?" questioned Yuffie. "So am I and you let me in!"  
  
Tifa kicked Cloud in his shin, underneath the table for his past folly.  
  
Slightly wincing, Cloud muttered, "But what solid information do we have on him, Yuffie?"  
  
She cocked her head like a confused puppy in contemplation. "Well….., I grew up with him. He taught me everything I know. Then he joined the Knights of Da Chao and I didn't see much of him during that time."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that he's like your brother, but you still know about as much as we do about him?"  
  
  
  
Yuffie scratched her head. "Yep."  
  
"Ok," Cloud said, changing the subject. "What about Amé?"  
  
Barret had been waiting for this moment. "She's Shin-Ra. What else needs to be said?"  
  
"Cloud, Cid, and I were once Shin-Ra. It can be either a good or a bad thing," Vincent said. "I happen to know her parents. They were loyalists but saw Shin-Ra's corruption and worked to solve it like Reeve did."  
  
"By sitting on his ass, letting those jokers walk all over him?" Barret asked.  
  
Vincent would not dignify that with an answer. "She was a commander in SOLDIER and even told us of some of the missions she had completed."  
  
"She does have a decently solid background," Cid said. "Point for the broad."  
  
"But she has a hot temper," Tifa said.  
  
Cloud stood up for the absent Amé. "She seems to have been provoked, though." He glanced at Barret.  
  
"But she openly admitted to having problems with materia," Red reminded them.  
  
"Magic's not everything," Cloud stated. "If she really was in SOLDIER, she has serious skills and stats."  
  
"And so does Tatsu!" Yuffie interjected. "I can vouch for that!" She held up her hand, crossing her heart.  
  
"Damn. Yuffie, you're not in court," Cid surmised. "Put your hand down. We ain't gonna swear you in."  
  
"You do enough swearing on your own old man!" Yuffie stood, hand poised to grab her Conformer.  
  
"Wait," yelled Red, jumping up on the table.  
  
AVALANCHE waited in silence for the bright beast to speak again, explaining his sudden outburst. However he did not have to. The sound of clanging metal, shouting, and powerful limit breaks being unleashed explained it all. AVALANCHE ran outside.   
  
"Aw, hell," Cid said upon seeing the two prospective AVALANCHE members sparing in the middle of town. "Now they've gone and done it!"  
  
Yuffie began to cheer wildly for Tatsu as Barret silently willed him on to victory over Amé as well.  
  
Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent yelled at the couple trying to keep them from destroying each other.  
  
"Stop it! Not in town!"  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Remember discipline!"  
  
At that last exclamation, Tatsu became distracted, taking an unexpected kick to the head. After regaining his balance, he retaliated with a well-placed swing of his serpent sword.  
  
She blocked the blow with her wristlet but was accidentally cut across the back of her hand. "Bastard!" Amé screamed, charging up her limit break with the typical multicolored warm light.  
  
Tatsu took a step back as he was pushed by the wind generated from the energy she gave off. He braced for the attack.  
  
With arms outstretched to her sides and hair blowing in the breeze, Amé cried, "Whirling Dervish!" Suddenly, she began to twirl clockwise, creating a small cyclone around her rotating form. She spun into Tatsu, her blades chewing at his flesh and clothing, pushing and causing him to lose ground. And with one last forceful push, she threw him several feet across the square. In her final turn, she was placed facing Tatsu's fallen form, smiling down at him. Amé winked.  
  
Tatsu rose, posture rigid with anger, brushing his tattered clothing free of dirt. Leaving his sword on the ground, he assumed a new stance, a martial arts stance. "I forgot that there is no use fighting you with weapons," he said, approaching her slowly. "That is your specialty."  
  
She nodded.  
  
The same rainbow of light surrounded Tatsu as he gathered his strength. "But this is mine. Beat Rush!" Before Amé had time to react, Tatsu was upon her releasing a series of devastating punches. "Apollyon Kick!" With enormous might, he struck her in the face causing her to stumble backwards. "Thunder Strike!" He plunged both fists into Amé's middle. Lightning exploded from his limbs, sending her flying across the square, striking a lamp post, breaking it in half.  
  
AVALANCHE stood dumbfounded and speechless, all except for Yuffie who continued to applaud Tatsu. She ran up to him, hooking her arms around his neck, jumping for joy. "You did it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Did what?" groaned Amé, rising and rubbing her head. She limped towards them.  
  
"I thought you…..," her voice trailed off.  
  
"…..were down for the count?" Amé laughed. "I don't think so."  
  
"No, Yuffie," Tatsu finally said, his voice slightly rough from fatigue. "Her head is harder than you would think." He pushed Yuffie off of him and prepared for battle again, his posture showing signs of injury. "Let us finish this."  
  
"No need to," Cloud finally said, approaching the warriors. He began to clap. "Great job, guys."  
  
Amé and Tatsu gaped at each other, confused.  
  
Cloud patted them on the back. "I think we've come to a decision, We're hiring you both."   
  
PS When they were alone, Amé and Tatsu are referring to an earlier incident…..the Niblehiem adventure. They'll do that periodically…refer to things that they have done in the past but the Nibleheim adventure is special…..I have that one finished…….just not typed (just like Second Shadow). I know, bad Acire. If you like Amé and Tatsu please let me know so that I will put it up 'cause I'm still not too sure. It is good and all but… oh well. See ya next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 7: Two Heads Are Better Than On...

"So it's a tie, then?" Amé asked, cleaned up and seated back around Mary's dining room table with Tatsu and the rest of AVALANCHE.  
  
  
  
Tatsu sighed. "Isn't it always?" He too was freshly dressed and comfortable in his seat far away from Amé.  
  
"Yes," Cloud said. "We're hiring both of you."  
  
Red, the voice of reason, spoke up. "But we only need one of them."  
  
"But two heads are better than one." Cloud beamed down at the orange cat-like creature, full of pride.  
  
Cid drowsily shook his head. "Stop it with the damn clichés, kid."  
  
"I'll have to call Reeve to confirm your salaries but other than that, it's on."  
  
"If you two can get along long enough to complete the mission, that is," Tifa said. "Your actions today prove otherwise."  
  
Amé slyly grinned, at the worried Tifa. "Personally, I felt that our skills would have been properly conveyed, if we were to demonstrate them. It was my idea, wasn't it, Tatsu?"   
  
"Yes," Tatsu replied, perpetuating Amé's myth. (It was your idea but not your intent.)  
  
"If it hadn't have for that, I don't know who we would have chosen," said Cloud patting Tifa's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Tatsu," mumbled Yuffie.  
  
"But the question still remains, do you two want to work together?"  
  
"Why not?" posed Amé, her gaze shifting to Tatsu.  
  
Tatsu had many reasons why joining forces with Amé could prove to be disastrous but he found himself saying, "Certainly. I accept." Sometimes he felt that he did not understand even himself.  
  
"Fine," Cloud said, amazingly pleased that the situation did not turn into another street brawl. "Now that that is settled, time to move on to other things. Cid!?"  
  
"What?" said the older pilot, waking up from his brief nap. "Are they going at it again?"  
  
Amé and Tatsu both rolled their eyes at the insinuation.  
  
"No," answered Cloud.  
  
"Yeah," chuckled Barret. "But the day ain't over yet."  
  
"Cid, I was just going to ask you if you had made the modifications to the Highwind yet?"  
  
"Yeah, son. My men have been all over it. The defense system is almost finished and the cannons and guns have been done since yesterday. They're probably loading the supplies now."   
  
"Defense system? Guns? Cannons?" asked Tatsu. "The Highwind was originally designed as a passenger airship, was it not?"  
  
"Yep, but during the search for Sephiroth, Shin-Ra brought it under the control of the military. They barely got her flying before Rufus was throwing tantrums to get his damned grubby hands on it. They never had the time to outfit her with real weapons though and the ones they did put on her were lost when we had to convert to EEV form in that fucking crater."  
  
"EEV form?" inquired Amé. "You mean Emergency Escape Vehicle form." She shook her head. "You all must have had a hell of a time trying to get out then."  
  
"Damn straight! That lifestream/ holy shit was trying to escape and we were the ones in the way. It was like a damn champagne bottle and we were fuckin' cork!"  
  
"But what about the new modifications?" continued Tatsu. "Now they seem a little severe. What are you expecting to find?"  
  
"Better safe, than sorry," Cloud quipped. "We have no clue what disabled the other party but--"  
  
"I'll be damned if we let that shit happen to us," Cid finished.   
  
Cloud scratched his head. "I wouldn't have put it that way but……yeah. I also suggest that we rest up and get anything we may need…materia, armor, weapons… Just charge it to Reeve's Shin-Ra account."  
  
"But Mr. Strife, are you sure that materia will be effective against what ever is on Mourir? The reactor there may have created monsters resistant to materia or mutated the local flora and fauna," proposed Tatsu.  
  
"He has a point, Cloud. This is yet another reactor that Hojo has had access to," Red added.  
  
Cloud sighed. "Damn," he muttered. "This does sound a little fishy. Why have a reactor out in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Oh my god," Yuffie exclaimed. "What if Jenova--"   
  
"Wait a minute," Cloud interjected. "Let's not jump to conclusions."  
  
"Speakin' of Jenova," Barret said, eyeing Amé. "What does that mean to you, Shin-Ra? You were first class, weren't ya?"  
  
"I know what Jenova is but if you want to ask me a question just ask," Amé responded, slight tension in her voice.  
  
"So did they put Jenova in you? 'Cause we sho' don't need no more shit from her."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Barret, no. My friends were all injected with it and died. But before I was promoted to first class, Jenova and all of her samples disappeared from the Shin-Ra building. I guess you could say that I missed out." A bittersweet sarcasm dripped from her voice.  
  
Tatsu saw Amé stare down Barret with small tears in her Mako, brown eyes. He looked away. Her knew how she felt and had not missed out on the pain.  
  
Vincent saw the quick exchange of glances between Barret, Amé, and Tatsu. Something was brewing there although he was unsure of what. "Barret, remember" he offered. "Cloud and I have also been exposed to Jenova."  
  
"What?" asked a surprised Tatsu. "I thought that all of those exposed to Jenova died in the Northern Crater?"  
  
"No, not all," Cloud said, obviously uncomfortable with the current topic of conversation.  
  
"We consumed our demons before they consumed us," Vincent stated cryptically.  
  
"We are now able to control the Jenova inside of us. It no longer controls us so don't worry. Even if there are others alive they've probably learned how to conquer it by now."  
  
"And plus," Cid reminded them. "That bitch's body is dead. She can't control nothing."  
  
"I certainly hope not," Cloud agreed. "And I think that if Reeve knew something about the reactor he'd say something. I'll talk to him about it. Anything else that we need to address?"  
  
AVALANCHE, content with the meeting and their two new members, was silent.  
  
"Now that we've covered all of the bases, meeting adjourned. Meet on the southern outskirts at eight, tomorrow morning. Cid'll bring the Highwind around. Be ready for anything."   
  
With that, they went their separate ways, leaving Tifa and Cloud sitting alone in the house.   
  
Tifa gently lay her head on the beautifully waxed wooden table as Cloud began to gingerly stroke her mahogany hair.  
  
"You know what, Tif?" he asked smiling at her.   
  
"What?" she whispered to him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She sighed. "I know and I love you too."  
  
Cloud wrinkled up his nose. "What was the sighing for?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of running. And I'm tired of saving people."  
  
Cloud frowned. He had never seen her so upset, so down before. She had never, even in all of their travels in saving the planet, seemed so forlorn. "Honey, I sort of understand, but if we don't help out, who will?"  
  
"Someone will," Tifa retorted. "The world will keep spinning without us. We've done our duty for a lifetime, for a multitude of lifetimes. Why can't we take out some time to do what we want?"  
  
She had a point but Cloud's over-developed sense of heroism would not let him rest. "Tifa, if there is something truly going on on Mourir, then we won't be able to rest for long. The trouble will find us, anyway. And besides I just can't stand to see people suffer. I never realized it until Barret pointed it out to me on our journey just before the second bombing."  
  
Tifa sat up. "I thought that you were coming along to save me?"  
  
Cloud was silent for a moment. He had said that to her when he proposed…… 'When I agreed to come along with AVALANCHE after the Sector One reactor bombing, I thought that I was coming to save you.' He remembered now, but he also remembered that that was not entirely true. "Tifa," he spoke softly. "I did come along to save you, but not just you. What happened to us in Nibleheim was inexcusable and I was never going to let that happen again. Never. Not to my worst enemy."  
  
A small mirthless laugh escaped Tifa's pursed lips. "You were going to save the whole world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You always did have high hopes, Cloud. But I fear that one of these days that your ambitions and good intentions are going to get the best of you………..and me." Tifa allowed herself to embrace her fiancé before leaving.  
  
Cloud stood as soon as she left, stretching his muscles. (She almost quoted my whole speech back to me,) Cloud thought to himself. (But she seems to have forgotten the most important part...Tifa… 'You are my world.')   
  
  
  
  
  
(Now that those wretched humans are gone, perhaps our people will be able to attain a position on the Road to Godhood.)  
  
(I'm not so sure, Brother. Maybe we did not have to kill all of them. Some humans could have possibly turned out to be great allies. There were a few sympathizers.)  
  
(No!) Barasu snapped. (We shall come to a greater purpose than those pitiful animals. They are barbaric, primitive, weak,--must I go on? We were destined to rule over humanity. There are no compromises. It is all or nothing.)  
  
(Are you sure? They feel. They hurt. They bleed as we do. Can't we just--)  
  
(Adam, are you doubting me? Are you saying that I am having false visions of our glory and triumph? Are you suggesting that Lord Sephiroth is a liar?)  
  
(No. I am just not sure that this is the right way to achieve our goals.)  
  
Barasu's hard, yet angelic face softened. (You are worried about Mother's soul. Miss Lilith was a great human woman whose energy was nobly given to our cause. She has made the ultimate sacrifice and it shall be handsomely rewarded by Lord Sephiroth and Lady Jenova. Do not worry. Everything is taken care of. All we need to do now is have faith..... and wait. The Shadow Dragon of Sephiroth's vengeance shall bring us the planet's sacrifice. Paradise is promised and will be fulfilled. We were created in his likeness. We are his children. He would not deny us. Just be trusting, Brother, of me and our master.)  
  
(Yes, Barasu.) Adam bowed.  
  
(Go get the elders. I believe that they need to be enlightened as to paradise's coming.)  
  
(Yes, Brother.) He left.  
  
Barasu smiled. (The Shadow Dragon, with his precious cargo, is in flight. I can see his fiery red eyes from here. The Life Tree's seed has been planted and we are simply awaiting rain.)   
  
AN: See! I told you it would get better. Please review and if not, just hit me up for no good reason. I'd certainly like to get some responses on this since I am an aspiring writer. I'll even take flames at this point. *gets on knees* I'm desperate! I need someone to say something! I---   
  
Sephiroth: *enters and smacks Acire in back of head* Get up, puppet! Do not grovel. It is not becoming of a clone.  
  
AN: * gets up & bows to Sephy* Sorry, Master. I think that I'd better go, guys. 


End file.
